


Don't Leave

by ayeetrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Smutty, a bit fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeetrash/pseuds/ayeetrash
Summary: » Chanyeols girlfriend breaks up with him and Kyungsoo comforts him. « - smutty





	

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own the band Exo nor any of the members. This was all happening in our heads.
> 
> Author Note; I'm sorry for spelling mistakes, but English isn't our first language. I wrote this together with my best friend in class, while we were bored. Actually, we wrote a whole book full of one shots from different fandoms, so I'll post them one by one. Hope you enjoy!

Kyungsoos heart broke into little pieces, when he saw Chanyeol laughing in the kitchen with his new girlfriend. He wanted to be the one, who could make Chanyeol happy like this and who Chanyeol could steal little kisses from. 

 

But Kyungsoo has never been lucky in relationships - he always fell in love with the ones, who would never love him back. And it seemed like he fell in love with the wrong person again. His last secret boyfriend, who really meant something to him, cheated on him. Chanyeol comforted him during this time and that's when Kyungsoo realized, that he only wanted him. No one else.

 

But one day, Chanyeol came to their dorm and introduced Kyungsoo to his new girlfriend. Kyungsoo didn't even bother to remember her name. He was heart broken, again.

 

Kyungsoo stood up, because he had enough of the sight from the happy couple and bumped into Jongin on his way. He murmured a little "sorry" and kept walking to his room.

 

Jongin knew, that Kyungsoo was in love with Chanyeol, eventhough Kyungsoo never told him. But he could see it in the way Kyungsoo looked at his bandmate. He literally admired him and Jongin was sorry for him.

 

"Soo", Jongin called, but his bandmate rushed into his own room. Jongin thought, it would be better, if he'd let Kyungsoo alone for a bit and went downstairs to the kitchen with a worried face. He knew why Kyungsoo was kinda pissed off, when he saw Chanyeol and his girlfriend.

 

She said, that she needs to leave now, gave Chanyeol a quick goodbye kiss and left through their front door. "Hey Jongin, what's wrong with Kyungsoo? He's acting a bit strange lately...", Chanyeol asked. "I...I think you two need to talk", Jongin sighed and opened the fridge for a drink. 

 

"Why? Did something happen?", Chanyeol now looked confused, but Jongin didn't awnser. He grabbed something to drink, closed the fridge and left Chanyeol alone in the kitchen. 

 

\+ + +

 

"Soo, are you okay?", Chanyeol asked his bandmate, when he entered his room. "Yeah", Kyungsoo only awnsered and looked at his ceiling, while laying in his bed. Chanyeol sat down next to him. "Listen, I see when something's bothering-", "I'm alright, okay? Just get out. I want to be alone", the smaller one awnsered without emotion, which made Chanyeol even more worried. 

 

"Soo, wha-"

 

"Get. Out." 

 

Chanyeol was surprised, he never saw Kyungsoo like this. "Just tell me-", "GET OUT CHANYEOL", Kyungsoo now yelled, with tears in his eyes. 

 

Chanyeol was taken back and left the room without another word. As soon as Chanyeol left his room, Kyungsoo buried his face into the pillow and cried. 

 

This evening, Kyungsoo didn't ate anything. He stayed in his room and avoided his bandmates. They all tried to talk to him, but Kyungsoo locked himself in his room and didn't awnser any of their questions. 

 

\+ + +

 

Kyungsoo lay in his bed and scrolled through some fanarts of their band. Of course there was a cute Chansoo fanart; Kyungsoo was sitting on Chanyeols lap and they were making out. A few tears tears escaped Kyungsoos eyes, as he realized, that this would never be real. 

 

"You're so naive", a female voice suddenly yelled. First, Kyungsoo thought, that he imagined it, but then he heard the voice from his secret crush. "W-What do you mean?" 

 

Kyungsoo noticed, that Chanyeol and his girlfriend had a fight, but he was too curious to stay in his room. He went downstairs and saw Chanyeol and his girlfriend standing in the middle of the living room. 

 

"Oh gosh, you don't understand anything. I don't need you anymore. I found someone with more money, than you will ever have. Anyway, did you really thought, someone would love you because of you and not because of your money? You're so stupid. And so freaking annoying. It's over", Chanyeols now ex-girlfriend laughed and rushed of of the front door. 

 

Chanyeol just stood there, couldn't realize what just happend. And then, he began to cry. Kyungsoo felt a pain in his chest, when he saw the taller one like this and without hesitation, he hugged him. 

 

Chanyeol cried his heart out, Kyungsoo never saw him so emotional. "Why does everyone hate me?", the taller one was shaking. "No one hates you, she's just a bitch. You don't need her. You deserve someone better", Kyungsoo awnsered. 

 

"B-But everyone leaves me", Chanyeol said sobbing. Kyungsoo shook his head. "I won't leave you, Chanyeol", he said, comforting his secret crush. 

 

Suddenly, Chansoo lifted his head and stared into Kyungsoos eyes. "Soo", he said slowly and Kyungsoo nodded, feeling kinda nervous, because they were really close. "Please make me feel better." 

 

Kyungsoo was surprised. "W-What?" Chanyeol smiled lightly, eyes still sad. "Please, make. me. feel. better", he repeated softly and without thinking, Kyungsoo kissed him passionately. 

 

Chanyeol kissed the shorter one back, who had thousands of butterflies in his tummy, his body literally began to shake. Chanyeol broke the kiss, just to lift his bandmate up and walked with him into his room. Chanyeol locked the door, before he pulled Kyungsoo into another heated kiss and threw him on his bed. 

 

"Channie, what-", "Shh", Kyungsoo was interrupted by Chanyeols raspy voice. Kyungsoo stopped talking, he just wanted to enjoy the moment, before it would be over. 

 

Chanyeol took his shirt off and kissed Kyungsoo again. The smaller one couldn't believe, that this was really happening right now. He often dreamed of it, but the reality was way better. 

 

"Soo, you're beautiful, do you know that?", Chanyeol moaned, when they both were finally naked. Their hard bulges pressed against each other and Chanyeol just wanted to fuck his bandmate right away. 

 

"Take me", Kyungsoo breathed and Chanyeol didn't hesitated. 

 

\+ + +

 

They were laying next to eachother, naked and sweating. Kyungsoo tried to catch his breath, while Chanyeol pulled him closer. "Don't leave me", Chanyeol whispered and Kyungsoo smiled softly. "I won't, Channie", he awnsered and gave him a quick kiss. "Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving a Kudo or Comment would mean alot to us and you can always tell us, if we made any mistakes!
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a lovely day~


End file.
